You Can Reclaim Your Crown
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread & fruit for the Uchiha survivor and sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, and the impassive Kakashi. The woman who had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato. No one paid her any attention, until... (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Minato found me...he had found me when I was at my most vulnerable. I was broken, and hollowed from war. My clothes were tattered with wear and bloodshed...the Shikon was even drenched in blood from the battle I'd only recently fought in. I hadn't lost many people...and I was thankful for that, but...I had lost Inuyasha...and that had hurt me deeply. Naraku truly knew where to cut to cause the most pain. I blanked after that, and when I came to, I was informed by Miroku and Sango that I had somehow purified Naraku out of rage and heartbreak. Too bad I couldn't have done that before I'd lost Inuyasha._

 _I had said my farewells to my remaining friends in the feudal era, there were tears and hugs, and while I wanted to stay...really I did...I couldn't. I could feel a pull at my soul, something strange, and foreign. Something unknown to me...the jewel had glowed vibrantly and shrouded me in its light. Then...I was gone from the Feudal Era. I was so tired...I couldn't bear to think any longer, and sleep sounded too wonderful to me. I let it take me._

" _Hey?!"_

 _I first heard his voice break through my dreams of broken bodies and carnage, choosing to ignore it in favor of the terror filled dream that warmed my body and healed my energy reserves._

" _This is no place to be sleeping! Wake up!"_

 _Where was I sleeping? I only wondered vaguely of my location, finally opening my eyes, I found myself lying in a grassy clearing in what appeared to be a forest. Above me? A man stood dressed in what looked like a ninja cosplay costume, and a mask that was worn by ANBU ranked Nin back in the eighteen hundreds. Where was I? No...When was I? I was surely still in Japan, even when I fell back in time, I stayed in Japan, so surely I was just in a different time, right? Wrong...I wasn't in Japan, and the time didn't matter since I wasn't in a world where history could be changed by choices I made or didn't make. Thinking back to how I met him...he really did save me..._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Can you hear me, or are you maybe deaf?"_

" _...I'm deaf..." Kagome sat up and glanced around, not paying too much attention to the man behind her, turning her eyes onto her clothes, she cringed at the blood crusted over the fabric of her skirt and shirt. The smell was heavy and caused her to shudder a bit. "Perhaps this is too forward, but...is there somewhere I can clean myself?"_

 _A chuckle from behind got her to finally turn around and pay attention to the man who had found her. All she could make out was blonde hair, the rest of his face was hidden by the mask he wore._

 _The mask...her eyes were drawn to the shape and paint on it. "...a fox..."_

" _Haha, yeah...for now, you can call me Ki, please follow me, and I will take you to the Hokage."_

" _The what? Does a Hokage have a shower?"_

 _More laughs came from behind the mask, though, they sounded almost like he was trying to stifle them. "You aren't from around here, are you?"_

" _I don't think so...what did I say that was so funny?" Kagome stood and started walking after the man in the mask._

" _Well, the Hokage is the leader of the Hidden Village in the Leaves."_

" _Do you guys live in trees? Like, a tree-house or something, a village of tree-houses!"_

" _No, not quite what I meant." He paused, "where are you from, exactly?"_

" _...Japan..."_

" _Hm...never heard of it."_

" _...never? Not even, in a book or something?"_

" _Nope, and I read a lot."_

 _Kagome sighed, 'So, I'm not in Japan...' Closing her eyes, she rubbed the place between her eyes, "Mind if I ask you something that might sound a bit...odd?"_

" _Go ahead."_

" _...where am I?" She watched the man in the mask 'Ki' tilt his head a bit at the question._

" _You are in the Land of Fire...near Konohagakura, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Is any of this sounding familiar to you?"_

" _Does Tokyo sound familiar to you? Kyoto, perhaps? Maybe the Higurashi Shrine?" Kagome laughed out loud at the lack of luck she seemed to have._

" _...no, I'm afraid I haven't."_

" _I didn't think so..."_

" _Look, you can worry more once we get back to the village. It's getting dark, and I'd like to make it back home soon." Ki glanced up at the darkening sky, "it also looks as if it's going to rain soon...so we should move quickly."_

" _I understand..."_

" _You can clean yourself up while I talk to the Hokage, so you don't look too suspicious...I'm not sure what happened to you, but you are drenched in blood...it's kind of mistrustful..."_

 _Kagome nodded as she eyed her clothes. "War does leave stains behind...thankfully, most of them can be washed off, but the ones that matter most...take longer to clear away."_

" _So it was war...you aren't injured though?"_

" _No," she shook her head, relaxing almost entirely with the man as they walked through the forest at a semi-quickened pace. "I was protected, and the one time I almost got hurt...the person I cared most for, gave his life to keep me alive. Because of that, my hidden strength was activated, and I destroyed the enemy, but by then it was too late. My first crush and best friend...was already dead."_

 _Silence fell over the two as the man listened closely to her. Kagome was sure he was simply gathering information, but what did it matter to her. Her tale was already hard enough to believe, if she said the truth or not, he probably would think it made up for the most part, if that happened, she'd be thought crazy, maybe put in a place where she'd be left alone...being alone didn't sound so bad right now. She was tired of thinking. Everything always went back to 'them'._

 _Arriving in a village a good thirty minutes later, and he guided her to what looked like an apartment. "Kakashi!"_

 _To her surprise, a boy came out. He looked to be no older than eleven or twelve._

" _Sensei..."_

" _Think you could run and find Kushina for me, and then, if possible, could this girl possibly borrow your shower?"_

 _Kagome couldn't believe her ears, this grown man was asking a little boy to lend his shower to her?! Seriously!? "W-Wait! That isn't necessary!"_

" _It's fine...this way."_

 _Looking over her shoulder, she turned quickly back to argue with the masked man, but he was already gone. "...what?"_

" _Hurry up,"_

 _Jumping at the annoyance thick in the little boys' voice, she ran after him and followed him to the shower._

" _I'll get you some clothes and leave them outside the door." He said it with simple conviction before disappearing from her sight._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _I met so many interesting people that day...Kakashi and Minato were only two, I also met Kushina...she was strong, and beautiful...and wonderful._

 _She and Minato...together, they were what any couple only wished to have, and preserve. I wanted it as much as the next person. That love...it was pure and innocent, and the both of them were aware of it from the moment it reached out to them._

" _Were you ever in love?"_

 _I can't help but think about Inuyasha, it wasn't the same type of love though. I did love him, so very much...but not in the same way she loved Minato. No...it was more in the way she loved her. She had been like a sister to Kagome...like a mother to Kakashi...and a devoted wife to Minato. She would have been a beloved mother to Naruto._

 _ **-x-x-x**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _She looks horrible!"_

' _Famous first words' Kagome laughed under her breath as the woman in front of her circled her like a vulture. Her eyes roving over the injuries that were covering her. Kagome also looked over her arms, which, really, that was all she could see. The rest of her body was covered with the pants that were far too long for her, and had to be rolled up four times to come above her feet and not dragged on the ground or beneath her feet. The shirt was also entirely too large, but it was a plain black t-shirt, so it didn't really bother her. So, besides her arms, her face was scratched up a bit, she could feel as much, but nothing that would scar up. And her stomach and legs had a couple scratches, many bruises and maybe one gash from a claw or two. She no longer could remember._

 _Turning to look at the woman in front of her, she had long vibrant red hair and gorgeous grayish blue eyes. Her complexion was pale, but nothing sickly...she was beautiful...and from the looks of it, she wasn't that much older than herself. That, or she just looked really young._

" _Absolutely horrible...these clothes are swallowing her up!"_

' _Wait...she was talking about the clothes?!' Her eyes must have shown her surprise, because the woman gave a gentle smile and took her hand in hers._

" _Don't be too nervous, I'll get you take care of. Your injuries are all minor...your clothes on the other hand...they're basically falling off of you."_

" _...yeah, I guess so..." Kagome lifted the pants a bit, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Um...who are you?"_

" _Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Kushina! Kushina Uzumaki! Minato sent me over to check on you after meeting up with the Third."_

" _The third...what?"_

 _Kakashi who had been quiet since Kushina's arrival at his house, turned his eyes onto Kagome and raised a brow. "Are you kidding?"_

" _I fail to see how...she said he was meeting up with the third...the third what...and who is Minato?"_

 _Kushina looked completely confused, but shook it off and answered the questions, "the Third Hokage, and Minato is the ANBU who found you out in the forest. Now, mind you...under normal circumstances, he wouldn't let you know his real name or what he looked like beneath his mask, but since he will be in charge of you during your stay in Konoha, it's moot point to keep quiet about it. You look confused still..."_

 _Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I'll be fine, really. I'm...a quick study."_

" _That's good...we can start studying up on fashion and get you something a bit more...fitted." Kushina laughed, pulling Kagome out of the house. Leaving Kakashi to chase after them as they made to find Kagome something else to where._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _When did I fall in love with them? I wonder...their personalities were infections. Kushina was so spirited, determined...energetic...she was a strongminded woman, in all of her beauty...that was the most attractive thing about her. Minato wasn't quite as energetic as she was, he was more laid back and relaxed, but just as determined to succeed. He was a leader, to his team...he was looked up to, and sought after for his advice and knowledge on Jutsu. He had taken time to teach me when he wasn't with his team...and Kakashi had even taken to joining them. Kushina made all of them lunches and the four of them would eat outside together, basking in each other's company before settling back into their training. Everything was wonderful...it was peaceful and great._

 _When Kushina and Minato were married, everyone celebrated well into the night, and a few stayed until the first hours of the next morning. It was a blessed day...followed three months later by another wonderful blessing._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Kagome glanced up from where she was sitting on the front step of the building she was placed in charge of as the property-owner, even if she didn't own the property, she was responsible for the building and overseeing the residents. Kushina ran towards her with a large smile on her face, her eyes lit up with a joyous sparkle. "Kushina, what are you so excited for?"_

 _Grinning madly, Kushina brought both her hands to her abdomen and Kagome's eyes followed those hands. Her eyes widening in understanding. She smiled and stood up, taking Kushina's hands in hers, she laughed happily as she brought the older woman in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Have you told Minato yet?"_

 _Kushina blushed, "I just found out myself, and I would have told him first...only..."_

" _Only?"_

" _Minato is in a meeting with the council elders." Kushina muttered sullenly._

" _Oh...well, that's no good. Why don't we go get Minato a present then...and he can find out that way."_

 _Kushina thought about the idea and smiled, nodding her head vigorously. "I like that idea! Like, baby socks and things like that? Socks seem a bit boring though..."_

" _I have a different idea...let's go to the pottery maker down the way."_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Kagome and Kushina walked around the shop a bit, finding what they were looking for, Kushina started to get excited when Kagome explained her thought to her. Even going as far as to add final touches to the idea. "Thank you so much!" Kushina hugged Kagome as they left the building, the gift for Minato held gently in her hands._

" _Let's go see if he's done with that meeting."_

 _Kushina nodded, "Oh! Wait, can we get Kakashi too?"_

 _Kagome blinked once, twice, and then smiled and pointed. "Kakashi is over there watching us. He started following us about ten minutes ago, I guess he's still suspicious of me?"_

 _Kushina smiled, "Not suspicious, no. More like...curious. You came from out of nowhere, with no knowledge of ninja, or the fire country and its surrounding countries. You are an enigma to him."_

" _I see..." Kagome smiled, turning to the tree where Kakashi couldn't be seen. He was well hidden, the only reason she knew he was there, was because of her ability to sense auras...or, as she learned a while back, 'chakras'. She was still figuring everything out, but she was moving faster and was growing stronger. She was learning things at an alarming pace for someone who knew nothing. Minato had helped her figure out her chakra and learn to harness it, learning that her chakra was associated with the Wind Element...just like his. She was surprised by the things she could do, she'd never known how to make copies of herself, clones and such were a strange conception to her. However, she still managed to follow along with the teachings of Minato...she was a good student, he had said so and she believed him. She had grown very fond of Minato and Kushina, she looked up to them, they were all that she wished to be...and she only hoped to be able to make them proud._

 _Having only been with them for two years now, she knew she'd not had much time with them, but she'd only been with her friends in the past for a little less than a year and had loved them all dearly. Kagome sighed, shaking her head and pulling her thoughts out of the clouds, she called out to Kakashi. "We're going to see Minato, Kakashi, come with us!"_

 _The boy was none too pleased to have been found out by Kagome, and she could see it clearly in his eyes as he landed on the ground before her._

" _Why are you always stalking me, Kakashi? Don't you have a team to terrorize?" She said jokingly, watching his eyes, the only visible feature on his face, he rolled his eyes and turned away, crossing his arms as he did. "Where is that girl, Rin...what about Obito? Why not play with them? Surely that would be more fun than following me every day, right?"_

" _You are implying that I would waste my time goofing off, rather than honing my skills. Unlike you, I train as a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. I don't have time to play games with children."_

" _...hm...could have fooled me." Kagome scoffed, "how old are you, Kakashi?"_

" _...thirteen."_

" _I see, yes...you are right...no time to be playing around with 'children', after all, you're a fully grown adult." Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk off towards the Hokage's tower, Kushina was next to her on her right and Kakashi followed closely to her left. "You'll grow up quickly, Kakashi...once it's gone...you'll miss it, and you'll regret all the chances you turned away to spend time with your friends."_

" _They aren't my friends...they are my teammates, there is a difference."_

 _Kagome stopped walking and looked back at Kakashi, "...no, there really isn't."_

 _Kushina broke the conversation up and stepped between the two of them. "Come on you two, let's go see if Minato is done with his meeting."_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Kushina peeked inside the office and smiled at the sight of the sleepy looking Minato. "Where is the Third Hokage?"_

 _Minato looked up and smiled, noting Kagome and Kakashi behind Kushina, he motioned for the three of them to come in. "He stayed behind to talk with the Elders. He asked if I could finish up the paperwork and then I could go home once I was done. Thankfully, he doesn't stockpile his paperwork, so there really isn't much left to do."_

 _Kushina smiled and nodded her head in understanding, "we brought you some tea...do you have time for a little break."_

" _For my lovely wife and favorite students? Always..."_

 _Kagome laughed, "Don't let Obito and Rin hear you saying that."_

" _...mm...They won't be too happy with me in a couple of days,"_

" _Why is that?"_

 _Minato gave a pointed look to Kakashi as he took the cup from Kushina and took a small sip from the ceramic cup. "Kakashi is being promoted to Jounin...he's taking over team Minato..."_

 _Kagome frowned, "that's no good, now he really will get a big head."_

 _Minato chuckled, taking another drink of the tea, his eyes noted something in his cup and he stared down in the cup. Not able to make out what was at the bottom, he threw his head back and finished the cup in one big gulp before wincing at the hard swallow. "Ah...! That hurt..." he opened his eyes and peered back down in the cup, his eyes following the words before they widened and he stood up so suddenly he bumped the desk and caused the small stack of paperwork to fall forward. He didn't seem to care though, moving quickly to Kushina's side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Really!?"_

 _Kushina laughed, "really."_

 _Kakashi picked up the forgotten cup curiously, lifting it, he peered inside and his own eyes widened. The words at the bottom of the cup read as such:_

 _ **You're Going**_

 _ **To Be**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **Daddy!**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _I can think of so many wonderful memories, so many wonderful moments...but they weren't all happy...they weren't all joyous._

 _When Kakashi lost Obito during his first mission as team leader...it tore him up. He became withdrawn...his eye was covered from then on to hide the eye that had been gifted to him by his friend, and to hide the shame that the eye, to him, represented. He had failed his friend, he had lost him because he chose to follow the mission, and not his friend...a lesson he'd learned, and a mistake wouldn't foolishly make again. However...when he lost Rin...when he killed her...he broke down far longer than he'd done with Obito. He was alone now...or so he thought. He still had me, and he still had Kushina and Minato, but it's so hard to see what you have, when you've lost so much._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Kakashi glanced behind him at the sound of footsteps growing close to him. His eye widened at the sight of Kagome walking over to him. He had requested time away from missions, and figured he'd be left alone for some time...clearly not. "What do you want?"_

" _...nothing...thought I'd come and check on the stars."_

 _He raised a brow at the comment. "Check on the stars?"_

 _Kagome shrugged, "the stars...they are always there, but sometimes, we forget all about them. I like to check up on them, and make sure their still shining strong. I always wonder if it's okay to put hopes and dreams on such small things, stars...are small...and so far away...but I bet despite their size and despite their distance, they are still more than capable of brightening up a person's life, even if only for a little while. Sometimes, we only need them for a few moments, but the best part about stars...they will always be there when you need them."_

" _Except during the day..." Kakashi muttered._

 _Kagome laughed, "Kakashi...really now...the brightest and biggest star shines during the day. It's always there, even at night...it helps to light up the sky."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _The sun is also a star...and at night, the sun's light reflects on the surface of the moon, and lights up the night's sky. You aren't alone, Kakashi...you will never be alone...let your heart heal. It's not your fault, the things that happened...they were out of your control."_

" _You're wrong. You say that because you don't understand."_

" _...I do..." Kagome stared up at the moon, it was a new moon, a very familiar moon. "I know very well...what pain you feel. I've felt it myself. I was the cause of death of someone who was like a brother to me. He protected me, and so easily did I kill the monster that took him from me...but my abilities shined brightest only after I lost someone precious to me. I wondered why I couldn't be stronger. If I had been stronger, or better trained, maybe I could have killed him before he took Inuyasha from me...maybe he'd still be alive, then I wouldn't be here...I wouldn't be so lonely!"_

 _Kakashi looked shaken at her tears and painful words, getting onto his knees, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you aren't alone!"_

 _Kagome smiled, nodding her head, she laughed through her pain and tears, "yeah...I know that. I have Minato...and Kushina...and I still have you, Kakashi. That's a double edged blade though, that means you still have me...and you have Minato and Kushina as well."_

 _Kakashi's hand fell away from her should and he looked uncertainly at his hands._

 _Kagome brought her own hands to lay atop his. "Think of when they have their child, you'll have that baby to watch over too, and I'll be there to help out! We are all family, and I promise you this...I won't let you go through this painful life on your own. You will lose more people, I'm sure...but you can turn that hurt into love, and cherish their memories as such. Grow stronger, learn from your memories, and teach their lessons to your students! I know it doesn't sound like much right now...but, this is a promise made beneath the stars, those will always be there to watch over you Kakashi...I'm making this promise so that you know I too will always be there for you."_

 _Kakashi let his head fall to her shoulder and finally...after holding back all of his feelings, he cried. He cried until there were no more tears left to be shed...until his eyes were red and sore. Until he'd passed out from exhaustion, his head laying in Kagome's lap, her fingers running through his hair._

" _I promise, Kakashi...I won't ever leave your side..."_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _Where is the justice...that he was meant to lose so many people...so many lives would be lost..._

 _A few months later, Kushina...and Minato...followed in the attack of the Nine Tails. I was once again...forced to watch...my friends die._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Kagome smiled down at the happy family, Minato and Kushina were looking down at the sleeping infant in Kushina's arms. Kakashi was staring wondrously down at the baby, his eyes filled with curiosity._

" _He's beautiful, looks just like Minato...I bet he'll turn out like Kushina though." Kagome laughed._

" _Amazing..." Minato shook his head, his eyes not leaving his sons face. "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki..."_

" _Hmn?" Kushina looked curiously up at her husband, "Why not Namikaze?"_

" _I don't want him to be in danger...I'm the Fourth Hokage...I don't want my son to grow up always looking over his shoulder, always in danger of assassination...no. Should he choose to take my name later on, that's fine, but until then...he will be, Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _Smiling, Kushina nodded and turned her face into Minato's chest._

 _Kagome placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and pulled him a bit, "let's leave them be for now."_

 _Kakashi nodded and followed Kagome out of the hospital room. They didn't make it too far. The next thing they knew, there was a massive explosion of rubble and cobblestone. The building around them gave way and they were both forced to move quickly to the nearest window or exit._

" _Kushina! Minato!" Kagome yelled out, looking back at the hospital in horror._

" _Look!" Kakashi pointed to a flash of yellow. "Let's go!"_

" _No, look!" Kagome pointed towards the park where children were gathered. "We need to get the women and children out of the village...Kakashi...what is that? Is that..." Kagome shook her head, Kakashi's eye moved to where she was looking and widened in shock. "...that's a demon fox!" Kagome pulled on her purification chakra, not quite the same thing as what she'd had in the Feudal Era, but still purifying all the same. She formed an arrow with her chakra and a bow formed in her other hand. Notching it, she readied herself for her attack, her eyes noting all of the tails and a painful realization that her purification would cause it injury, but not kill it or repress it. "Damn..." she shook her head and fired the arrow at the demon fox, but it only managed to singe the demon and piss it off more. "Kakashi, get the kids and women, then help with the elderly! GO!"_

 _Kakashi was quick to listen, and Kagome ran towards the demon fox, quickly joined by Minato who lifter her into his arms and moved quicker towards the angered beast._

" _What was that attack?"_

" _...a purification arrow...I used to use them to purify demons back...back where I was from before."_

" _I see, can you make it stronger?"_

" _...I...I can try, but I need time."_

 _Minato nodded, "I can give you that!"_

 _Kagome pointed, "Take me to the Hokage's Monument, I'll take my shot from there, where I will be able to see the demon no matter where it goes."_

" _Understood!"_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

' _No...' she could see from the distance, the chakra that Minato was running short on, his battle with the Nine Tails was pushing him to his limits._

" _MINATO!"_

 _The cry was Kushina's, Kagome was shocked at the speed that Minato was still able to run with. The demon made to pursue him, but Kagome fired her arrow, hitting it directly in the chest and causing an ear-piercing cry of pain to echo throughout the village. "Not so fast, Demon!"_

" _ **Miko~!"**_ _It growled out menacingly,_ _ **"I will feast on your dead carcass for your insolence!"**_

" _Yeah, you can try that, but I'm not an easy kill! SO COME AND GET ME!" Kagome jumped off the mountain and started running with chakra infused in her feet, her hair whipping wildly around her as she pushed herself to her own limits. "If I can do something to protect this village and these people, than I won't stop until I've done EVERYTHING IN MY POWER!" Another arrow shot out towards the demon which jumped out of the way, though a tail still managing to get struck by the energy surrounding the purification arrow. The beast bared its fangs in its rage, no longer throwing threats, simply growling its rage out at the woman before him._

 _Kagome let her eyes wander to Minato and Kushina, bringing her hands together to create a clone. A poof sounded and her clone was running next to her. "Go to Kushina and Minato!"_

" _Right!"_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Arriving in time to see Minato land with Kushina in a clearing surrounded by trees._

" _Kushina! Minato, Kushina! Are you both okay!?"_

 _Minato glanced over his shoulders and nodded towards Kagome, "Huf...huf...I'm fine...Kushina was attacked by a masked man..." he turned his eyes back to Kushina. "Are you okay...?"_

" _Minato..."_

" _Somehow I managed to get this far...But...I don't have much chakra left..."_

 _Kagome's clone looked back over her shoulder, the eyes of the demon fox running over the lands until they rested and narrowed on the three of them. Kagome was doing all that she could to distract the fox demon, but he was determined to wipe-out the fourth Hokage. "Minato..."_

" _Yes...I know, Kagome."_

 _Kagome looked sadly towards Kushina who held her son with worry._

" _...I'll stop him...one way or another...There are things I must protect...precious...things...And as long as I have that...I swear...I'll Never Give Up!"_

" _Wait! I can still...do it!" Kushina turned around and gold chains appeared from her back. The chains wrapped around the Nine Tails and chained the beast down._

" _ **UHG~! You little!"**_

" _KUSHINA!"_

 _Kushina huffed tiredly, "I'll take...the Nine Tails with me...to my death...so that...the intervals until he...emerges again...is delayed."_

 _Minato kneeled down before Kushina, his eyes worried as he took her appearance in, her frail and shaking form. This woman he'd grown so close to, and had fell in love with, formed a family with...had a son with... The son who lay sleeping in her arms, unaware of the danger around him._

" _It's all I can manage right now...with my remaining chakra...to help...you two..." she groaned in pain, "...thank you...for everything...up till now..."_

" _...!" Minato looked helplessly at Kushina, bringing his hands up to her shoulders, he grabbed her firmly. "Kushina...you're the one...who made me the Fourth Hokage...who made me a man." He pulled her in for a hug, "And made me this child's father...! And yet I'm useless."_

 _Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes, watching with pain as she played witness to the most heartbreaking moment she'd ever been faced with._

" _Minato...don't look so sad. I...I'm happy...I'm...loved by you. Plus...Today is the child's birthday, so..." Kushina looked lovingly down at Naruto. "Most of all...if I were to imagine me alive...and our future together as a family of three...then...I can't see us...being anything but happy..." Kushina looked up into Minato's eyes and watched tears spill from his blue eyes. "But...if I were allowed...just one regret...I wish I could have seen Naruto...grow up..."_

 _Minato brought a hand to his eyes and slowly stood._

" _Kushina...there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails. Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto."_

" _Huh...?"_

" _I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight Signed Sealing." Minato walked forward towards Kagome, although his eyes never left the chained beast. "And then I'll take the Nine Tails with me...with the sealing Jutsu I can do, not being a Jinchuriki...Reaper Death Seal!"_

 _Kagome shook her head, she didn't know what the Jutsu Minato spoke of was, but she'd heard many attack names, and by the sounds of it, she knew it was probably going to be bad. Looking to the shocked eyes of Kushina, she watched her heave tiredly._

" _But...that Jutsu...results in the caster's death...!"_

 _Minato interrupted her, though not facing her still, as he spoke. "One more thing. I'm only going to seal away half of the Nine Tails. Partly because it's physically impossible to seal away so much power...but also because it's not strategically wise. If the Nine Tails is lost along with you...there will be no Jinchuriki until he reemerges, upsetting the balance."_

 _Kagome stepped forward and faced the demon fox as if pulled the chains around its body, trying to get closer to Minato and Kushina. Its eyes enraged, crazed and deadly._

" _With the Reaper Death Seal, we can at least seal away half of the Nine Tails forever."_

 _Kushina looked at Minato, eyes watering as she listened to his words._

" _And the other half..."_

 _Kagome glanced over her shoulder and gazed at Minato who had gone silent, as if remembering something, his eyes were closed. She watched him open his eyes and turn to look back at Kushina and his son, then, a quick breath, he spoke._

" _...I'm going to seal inside Naruto. Using the Eight Signed Sealing!"_

" _...ah!?"_

" _I know what you're going to say...but remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval and the calamities that will accompany that...There are two things that I've become convinced of today." Minato kneeled down and looked Kushina in the eyes. "That masked man who attacked you...he will bring catastrophe to this world! And this child...will stop him. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it!"_

" _But...Minato..."_

 _Kagome felt tears on her cheeks, bringing her fingers up to trace the line to her eyes, she closed her eyes and quickly diverted them back to the Nine Tails._

 _Minato stood and walked away from Kushina and Kagome, stopping a few feet away before bringing his hands together, "Let's believe in him!" he moved his hands through a series of hand signs. "After all...he is our son!"_

 _ **~POOF~**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Kagome had tried to move out of the way of a clawed hand, but couldn't get far enough away from the claws and ended up get knocked backwards into a large tree, her body meeting and crashing through the trunk of the tree behind her and slammed into a boulder just past it. "...a-ah..." Kagome could barely breathe, her chest hurt too much. Holding on for as long as she could to her clone, she had watched the chains wrap around the Demon Fox, and while she wasn't sure who had done it, she knew it must have been Minato or Kushina. As time passed, her chakra grew faint and her eyes grew heavy. She felt that her clone had just vanished in the moment she'd been attacked by the Demon Fox. Words rushed through her body, Minato's voice was in her head. Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes as she smiled weakly._

' _I...I can't stay awake...any longer. Minato, Kushina...please, be okay. Your son needs you...Kakashi needs you...I need you...'_

" _Kagome!"_

 _Kagome felt the ground shake, her body was numb._

" _KAGOME!"_

 _Turning slowly to see who was calling out her name, she saw the figure of Kakashi running towards her. "...h-hey..."_

" _Kagome! You're going to be okay, but I need to get you to the hospital!"_

" _N-no...Ka-Kakashi...take me...to Kushina and M-Minato. They...I have to see them...one last time..."_

" _What are you talking about!? You aren't dying!" Kakashi yelled out angrily._

" _N-not me...them...f-for their...son..." tears spilled once more from her eyes, mingling with blood splattered across her cheek and falling onto her hands. "...for...N-Naru-to..."_

 _Kakashi looked dazed, overcome with anguish at what she'd just said. Lifting her body in his arms, he carefully held her against his chest before making his way towards the Nine Tails. Their arrival...was too late..._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she felt Kakashi's grip tighten slightly on her. Looking at the sight, she could guess what happened. The Nine Tails had tried desperately to kill Naruto, and Minato and Kushina had moved simultaneously in front of the outstretched claw in order to stop it from reaching their son. Both impaled by the extended razor sharp claw, Kagome felt her heart break._

" _I said I was his father...dying for him is my right!"_

" _...I'm his mother...it's my right too...fine...this is the first time...I've lost an argument against you...it proves how serious you are..."_

" _...thanks Kushina..."_

 _Kagome struggled to move out of Kakashi's arms, but he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't...he knew the situation...the seriousness of it all. The Hokage...was sacrificing himself...and Kushina was clearly doing the same._

" _Kagome, there is nothing for us to do. We can only watch...as they protect their precious people..."_

" _But...!"_

" _Kagome!" Kushina yelled out for Kagome, grunting out in pain._

 _Kagome was carried over to the pair by Kakashi who sat her down. Although Kagome was truly injured, she still pushed herself nearer to the couple. "Kushina, Minato..."_

" _I'm sorry to ask this of you...but please, watch over...Naruto for us...please?" Kushina cried in pain and heartache._

 _Kagome shook her head, "no, let me heal you! I can heal you and you can care for him yourself!"_

" _This...isn't something you can heal...Kagome. The sealing will take our lives, if the blood loss doesn't." Minato smiled, reaching out a hand, he gently placed it on Kakashi's shoulder who was standing close to his sensei. "Take care of them both, Kakashi..." he brought a hand to Kushina's back and his hand glowed blue with chakra, his and Kushina's. "Okay...that should...do it...Kushina...I'm launching...the Eight Signed Sealing now...we won't see him for a while...So let's tell Naruto...what we want to say to him..."_

 _Kagome looked towards the blonde haired infant that lay sleeping in the small makeshift bed on the sealing circle._

" _...huf...huf..." Kushina tried to control her breathing, sweat on her brow fell down her face from the strain of her condition. "Naruto...Don't be a picky eater...eat a lot...and grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe every day... and stay warm... Don't stay up late... Get plenty of sleep. Plus... make friends. You don't need tons...okay...? Just a few... that you can really trust... And... Your mom was bad at this...but study hard...and learn your Ninjutsu...! Just... Everyone... is good at some things...and not so good at others. So even if...things don't go well...don't get depressed, okay...? At the Academy, respect...your teachers and those senior to you... Oh... and regarding the Three Prohibitions... be extra careful about loaning and borrowing money... Make sure you save money... from your mission pay... And... don't start drinking until you're twenty-one... Too much drinking is bad for your body... so... drink in moderation... And... the most problematic... Girls... I'm a girl so I don't really know much about this... But... at some point... you'll notice girls... And that's normal... Just be careful... Don't fall for the first girl that comes your way... Find someone...like me. Plus...speaking of the Three Prohibitions... Be wary of... Master Jiraiya, ya know...huf...huf..."_

 _Kagome and Kakashi watched sadly as Kushina struggled to continue, Kagome was doing everything she could not to start crying again, realizing that she couldn't do so...not when these two were giving the ultimate sacrifices for their village and their son. They didn't need to see her cry...no, she'd wait a little longer...for them, she could do that much._

" _Naruto...there'll be plenty of hard...and painful...time ahead...but you won't be alone...Kagome...and Kakashi...I'm sure that they will be there for you...along the way. Be good...to them...and treat them with respect...because...they are also...your family..." tears spilled out from Kushina's eyes as she closed them tightly, "Naruto... Take care of yourself... Make sure to have dreams... And the confidence...to make those dreams...come true...!"_

 _Minato brought his hand forward towards Kushina's and laced his fingers with hers, blood dripping from their hands to the grass below._

" _So much...! There's so...so...much...! There really... There really is... so much more I want...I want to tell you...I want to be with you longer...! I love you."_

" _..." Minato's eyes were closed, his own tears stopped at the corner of his eyes as he forced himself to keep them at bay._

" _I'm sorry...Minato...I talked too much..."_

" _No...It's all right..." he finally opened his eyes, blue eyes worn out and tired from the ongoing chakra drain._

 _Kagome could see it now, his paling skin, the bags beneath his eyes, the swat running down the side of his face...he was fading...'Minato...Kushina...'_

" _...Naruto...My words to you as your father... Is ditto to what your loquacious mother said..." Minato closed his eyes, and whispered, "Eight Signed Sealing..."_

 _Kagome watched as the Nine Tails dispersed into chakra and was fed into the small abdomen of the infant boy in front of them. The red chakra doing away with the boys' blanket, burning it in its ferocity until it was all gone. A spiral forming with a seal around his belly button, and an ear piercing cry echoed all around the forest._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _So desperately, I wanted life to go back to normal, with Minato and Kushina taking me to one place or another, to yell at Kakashi for always following me around like he thought I would steal something...but to no avail...nothing returned to normal...not for a long time. Though, things did become...complacent...for a while, there was peace._

 _We begin this story...Five years after the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself for the sake of the village and his son. Five years after the loss of Kushina Uzumaki...mother of Naruto Uzumaki...wife of Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage. Five years after the Nine Tails was sealed inside Naruto...and the village turned against him in fear and distrust._

 _...Five Years..._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So, this chapter will be the ONLY chapter this long. I couldn't break it up since it was literally a super long flashback filled chapter, and while I never write chapters quite this long...I did this time, mainly because my fingers couldn't seem to...stop...-.-...anyways, tell me what you think and I'll go write the next chapter for The Change. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped out of the way as a blonde head of hair came rushing past her. "Naruto! Slow down, child!"

A childish laugh echoed in her ears and she watched him turn around and grin up at her. He was only five and yet, so energetic, still...he was completely on his own. "Sorry Miss. Landlady!"

"I have a name, Naruto. You do know that, right?" Kagome frowned, putting a hand on her hip as she leaned against the broom in her other hand.

"Yeah, I know! Kagome Landlady!"

"You say Landlady like that's my last name!" Kagome started chasing after the boy who dodged her broom quickly with a laugh, falling forward and rolling out of the way. She brought the straw bristles of the broom over his tummy and captured him in a fit of giggles as he curled up and tried to block her tickle torture. "Haha, alright...you get to help me today, as punishment!"

Naruto stuck both lips out in a pout, "with what?"

"...picking vegetables...that shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and stood up to run away from Kagome, but she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him with ease. "I don't wanna help pick vegetables!"

"Oh hush!" Kagome closed her eyes at the headache that was beginning to form behind her eyes, "I'll tell you what, Naruto...I'll make you dinner if you help me get the vegetables."

Naruto stopped struggling and looked cautiously up at Kagome, "nothin' spicy, right?"

"No, I don't particularly like spicy food. I'll make you some stir fry, how's that sound?" She asked with a smile as she placed the five year old back down on the ground.

"Sounds like a deal! I'll get your basket." He pointed to the woven basket behind her and ran past her to grab its handle.

' _I can't believe it's been five years...Minato, Kushina...what would you say to me...if you knew that I wasn't caring for Naruto like you wanted. I really hate myself sometimes. I'm a coward...but...'_ Kagome looked to the Hokage tower and sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned a smile onto Naruto. "I was thinking, maybe we could bring some veggies and fruits to the Uchiha's, and the Nara's...how about the Akimichi clan and Yamanaka clan...Oh, and the Hyuuga's too?"

"How man veggies you got back there?" Naruto tried to see past her where her garden was, but couldn't quite see past the fence.

"You'd be surprised...I have a lot of free time on my hands, lately. I get bored so easily, all I can do to keep myself busy is plant, and harvest. I give them away normally...ever wonder where those little baskets of fruits and veggies come from in front of your door?" She laughed at the confused look on his face.

"You?"

"Yep, but don't take my word for it, you can help me deliver them today! Oh...unless you already have plans?"

Naruto shook his head, "Na..." sadly, he looked down at his hands, "I don't have anything...to do."

Kagome frowned, "then why not run inside and get another basket from the office to the right."

"...alright!"

Watching the boy run inside, Kagome kneeled down and lifted the other basket into her arms.

"You seem upset,"

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Kagome turned a scowl onto Kakashi who was leaning against a tree not too far from her. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Hiding? Hm...I've been around, a bit here and some over there...but I wouldn't say I've been hiding."

"Oh? I heard you've gone on six S ranked missions in just these past two months."

"...you...heard correctly...and I'll be leaving on another one tomorrow."

Kagome shook her head and turned her back to Kakashi, sweeping the remains of the dirt from the walk way before leaning the broom against the wall of the residential area she owned. "You're trying to get yourself killed...not even hiding the fact now, are you."

"Hey, I'm not out to die. If I'm given a mission, I'm going to complete it."

"Tch...call me naïve, perhaps that's what I am...but serving the man who demanded our silence on the matter of Naruto...seems to be a bit backwards to me. I-!"

"You as well listen to that man, he is our Hokage. His word is law, and as such...it was the Third who forbade any talk of...the Forth and his wife..." Kakashi, who had been reading the pages of the book in his hand, closed the book with a sharp snap as he spoke. "Don't forget that, Kagome."

"How can I!? You constantly remind me! The Third was never all that happy that Minato brought me to the village in the first place, I'm just an annoyance to him as far as he's concerned...not that it bothers me...but the way the villagers treat-AH!" Kagome cringed as she was pushed back against the bark of the tree Kakashi had moments ago been leaning against.

"Hush...!"

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes, closing them quickly and dropping her head forward, her forehead just barely met with Kakashi's chest.

"...Kagome...I don't like it...no more than you do, but...we have to honor the Third Hokage. He cared for...Minato and Kushina too...so know that he felt the pain of loss, just as much as you and I. The secrecy is to protect Naruto. The less he knows, the safer he'll be." A hand came up to her shoulder, a finger could be felt moving in little circles, soothing her little by little.

" _...I know..."_

" **Landlady! I can't find the other basket!"**

Kagome turned around and quickly wiped her tears away, a pop from behind and a swirl of leaves around her told her that Kakashi had once more...run away. _'I change my mind...Minato. I'm not the coward...Kakashi on the other hand!'_ She scoffed, emotionally drained as she made her way inside to help Naruto find the second basket.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, like I said, not nearly as long as the last one, and it's highly unlikely that another chapter will come out with seven thousand words like the prior...but I'll update again soon, so don't you worry! Now, I started the next chapter of The Change, I'm going to go finish chapter two now! So tell me what you think of this fic and we shall see each other again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Go on, Naruto."

Naruto, ducking his head down nervously, looked ahead at the impending doom which seemed to surround the door up ahead of them. "But...Landlady..."

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" She gave his ear a hard tug and watched him wince before smiling and kneeling down beside him. "Naruto...why are you so scared? You should embrace confidence...let it lead you through life. I know that life seems hard right now...but I know you will pave your way into the hearts of everyone in this village...I...I truly...believe it...but you need to believe in that truth more than I."

Naruto gave her a weird look but nodded all the same. "Alright..." he walked up to the door, knocking three time, he watched it open to reveal a curious boy his age. He had black hair pulled into a tight ponytail that spiked out at the back. "...we picked vegetables and fruit, we were giving them to the families around Konoha."

The boy blinked uncertainly when the door opened wider to reveal a man who looked similar to the boy. He gazed past Naruto and looked back at Kagome who gave a small smile. A smile which hid sadness and anger, both caused by the villagers and their treatment of Naruto.

"Shikamaru, go ahead and take it...don't forget to thank him."

"...ah! Right..." Shikamaru took the basket and bowed his head politely, "thanks...um...what's your name?"

Naruto was stunned, he didn't know what to say, but given that the boy had asked him a question, he went ahead and decided the best course of action would be to answer it. "Naruto...my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Kagome laughed at the large face splitting grin that found its way on Naruto's face. She turned her eyes to Shikaku and laughed at the bored look, clearly the man's day off.

Shikamaru took note of the baskets behind Kagome and turned to his dad, "can I help Naruto and his mom carry the rest of the baskets?"

Kagome blushed and a new feeling of pain filled her chest. She brought a hand to rest over her heart and watched Shikaku make a face of uncertainty as his son came to the wrong conclusion.

Naruto scoffed, "she's the landlady...not my mom..."

Multiple feelings rushed over her, sadness, heartache, anger, loneliness...it was hard to decipher which ones were what and who and what they were directed at.

"It's fine with me...Shikamaru...but you still have a bedtime. Be home no later than six, dinner and a bath will be waiting for you."

Shikamaru frowned but nodded all the same. Handing the basket over to his dad before he walked outside and followed Naruto over to Kagome. "Sorry for what I said."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Shikamaru."

Naruto scuffed his shoe into the dirt before giving a big grin and taking Kagome's hand in his, "lets go, there are still a lot of baskets left to deliver!"

Kagome smiled and let Naruto drag her off with baskets in hand. He took two of them and Shikamaru took one as well before running after them as they made their way to the Akimichi district. "Shikamaru, your family is real close to the Akimichi's, right?"

"Uh...yeah. How did you know that?"

"I've been here long enough to know that much. Your dad is on the same team as Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. Or, at least...they were. When they graduated from the academy."

"Yeah!"

Kagome noted the forlorn look on Naruto's face, Shikamaru also saw it. "Naruto, what's wrong dear?"

"...what team was my dad on?"

Kagome felt her heart break, biting back tears, she smiled sadly, "you know what...Naruto...I don't know."

His eyes fell to the ground.

Kagome laughed, "I never met your dads teammates...and at the time, he was so amazing, I didn't think he even had a team." She kicked herself for speaking, knowing that questions would follow.

Naruto's head snapped up and his wide eyes stared in surprise at what she'd just said. "Really!? You knew my dad?"

"Shhh~!" Kagome glanced around and made sure no one was near enough to have heard him. She looked to Shikamaru and then back at Naruto. "I'll tell you what, Naruto. I can't say anything here, and I can't give you names, but later tonight, we will talk."

Shikamaru frowned, "why can't you?"

A troubling sigh left her lips and she took the two boys hands as she sat down in front of them. "Sometimes, to keep people safe, we have to stay quiet. The village is under strict instructions to not mention certain things...sadly, Naruto...this includes anything about your parents. Not...at least...until you are older and able to protect yourself better. However, there are somethings that I can tell you, I just can't say anything out here. Understand?"

Naruto nodded excitedly as they straightened up and continued on their way.

 **-x-x-x-**

Hidden in the leaves of a nearby tree, Kakashi stood watching the trio leave with their baskets. His only revealed eye followed the sway of black wavy hair that danced deftly on the wind. _'What are you doing, Kagome...'_ he turned his eye up to the sky and stared weakly at the clouds above him. _'I guess...I'll have no choice but to stop by tonight...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three! I made a mistake when I update The Change, and accidently posted chapter two of this story on that story, but I fixed it, so you guys can read the update now~! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: Took a break from the Anime Overload Convention that's at the Marriott in Round Rock! Wanted to update after so many encouraging reviews! I really do appreciate the comments guys! -Akuma**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _All in a day's work!'_ Kagome smiled, watching as Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke ran after one another. Jumping off of large stones and running alone the bridge that she was sitting on. She glanced up at the clouds and noted the suns position. "Shikamaru, Chouji...I need to get the two of you home now."

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to her as she jumped down from the bridges rail. "Can we play a bit longer?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at his hands with a look of hesitation.

"I have no problem with that. I will come and get the two of you once I drop of Shikamaru and Chouji at their homes though, so stay near the bridge."

"Kay!"

"Right!"

The two ran off and Kagome held her hands out to the two boys who waved their goodbyes to Naruto and Sasuke. She walked off towards Shikamaru's house first, and silently laughed while the boy's held their own conversation.

"Hey, hey!" Chouji pulled a bit at her hand and she glanced down, "Why does everyone say bad things about Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"The adults are always talking bad about him, what did he do wrong?"

Kagome sighed and glanced up at the sky again, it seemed she was sky gazing an awful lot lately. "He didn't do anything wrong. Take it from me boys, you can't judge a person based on what others say about that individual."

"We know that much," Shikamaru said as he swung his hand backwards and forwards in hers, "I like him. He's a little loud, but he's funny."

Chouji nodded his head in agreement. "He's nice..."

Kagome laughed, "You know, I like Naruto a lot too. I want for him to one day view me as family, and maybe...even the two of you will be close enough to call him family. Oh, but like I said, lead your lives based on your own conclusions."

"Hey, did you really know his dad?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"...yeah...I did. He was amazing, Shikamaru...but as I said before, you can't talk about Naruto's parents. People get really upset about it. However, I believe that one day...everyone in this village will look up to Naruto...and they will know him by name. His parents are watching over him..."

Chouji stopped walking and turned his eyes upward as he watched a tear fall along her cheek before falling to the dusty dirt ground. _'Miss. Kagome...'_ He glanced to Shikamaru and the other boy shook his head.

"Shikamaru, we're at your house. Tell your father that I said thank you, I'm certain he'll understand why. After all, he's regarded as an esteemed strategist, and is highly intelligent if I remember right." Kagome laughed lightly through her silent tears, her bangs were covering her eyes enough that no one could really tell she was crying, but the boys who were by her side could see her tears clear as day.

"Thanks for walking me home, Miss. Kagome. Bye~!" he ran inside and waved once more before closing the door.

Walking off, she headed back towards the Akimichi districts and carefully wiped away her tears before they rounded the street and saw Chouza sitting with his wife on the front step of the patio. He saw her and stood to greet her, walking her way as he did. "Chouza," Kagome bowed respectfully to the man who brought a hand to her shoulder. She knew him well enough, better than she did Inoichi and Shikaku. He was the one who had calmed her when Minato and Kushina had died.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Kagome was kneeling in front of the Konohagakura memorial. Tears were running down her cheeks at an impossible rate, and showed no signs of slowing down. "Damn it, why, why! You guys didn't have to die, you could still be alive, and Naruto wouldn't be alone! ...I wouldn't be alone..." She shuddered at the chill of the wind that blew, trying to clean her face of the tears, she failed as they started anew and continued their downward descent into the grass she was sitting on._

" _Ah...Kagome..."_

 _Turning her head a bit to look over her shoulder, she smiled brokenly at the man standing behind her. "Akimichi...how are you?"_

 _His eyes saddened at the sight of her tearstained face. He moved forward and sat down beside her as he brought his hand to her shoulder and pulled her to his side, holding her, hugging her, and for all that he could, shielding her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It hurts...loss is always painful, and for you...you only knew them for a short time, yet they became family for you. Even when you weren't around, Minato would talk about you and Kakashi, his two favorite students. He really did care for you Kagome. He wanted to take care of you...like a brother would a sister...I'm certain of it."_

" _Why couldn't they have let me be the sacrifice for the Nine Tails? Naruto would have his parents, and..."_

" _True...but then, you wouldn't be here, and that would have hurt them as much as this hurts you. We can't change what's happened, Kagome...we can however, grow from them. You can lead a life that both Kushina and Minato would be proud of, and you are in a position where you can watch over and guide their son, too." Chouza smiled sadly at his own mention of Naruto._

" _...what can I do...?"_

" _Be there...Kagome, because hardships and loneliness lie ahead of Naruto. He will need your support, where there will be no one else who can give him that." Chouza stood and laid down the flowers atop the memorial stone before giving Kagome a gentle pat on the head and leaving her to her thoughts._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, I'm okay...really. I just..." she shook her head and smiled, "...I'm being silly. Don't worry yourself over me, I'll be fine."

He nodded and smiled, "thank you."

"Huh?" Kagome frowned, "what for?"

"I am glad that Chouji was presented with an opportunity to meet Naruto and with that meeting, he gained a new friend, right?" He asked Chouji who was smiling up at his father.

"Yeah, Naruto is nice, and he said that he's going to be someone important one day..."

"Oh?"

Kagome laughed, "yes, he's determined. The whole of the village will one day look up to him as a hero...I will be there every step of the way to." She grinned.

"As will we."

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome waved farewell to Sasuke with Naruto at her side. Watching the little Uchiha run off with his older brother next to him as he chatted excitedly with the young prodigy. The teen gave her a curious look as his brother pulled him off towards the Uchiha district. "Ready to go home, Naruto?"

He smiled, "yeah!"

Leading him home towards the residential area she was responsible for. They made it back before it became too dark. Walking inside, she showed him to her own apartment and led him inside where he sat down at the table and she went off into the kitchen to cook dinner for them.

"Hey, Landlady?"

"Kagome, and yes?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute before grinning, "...don't forget...you promised to tell me about my dad..."

Kagome's hand froze in the basket of vegetables, "So I did..." Kagome sighed, "Let's eat and then, I'll tell you a little about your dad."

"Kay!"

' _No way around it, but as long as I don't tell him what his dads name was, or who is dad's sensei was...ah...I will need to be very vague, won't I.'_ She smiled sadly, but continued to wash the onion in her hand before chopping it neatly on her cutting board. _'Just enough to feel the void in his heart...there is nothing wrong with that.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! The next chapter is going to be posted sometime tomorrow, unless I get home early tonight, then I'll update tonight! Let me know what you all think, nyan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: Took a break from the Anime Overload Convention that's at the Marriott in Round Rock! Wanted to update after so many encouraging reviews! I really do appreciate the comments guys! -Akuma**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _So?"_ Naruto whispered so that no one could hear him but the woman in front of him.

Laughing, Kagome lifted the small boy into her arms and sat him down on the couch in her apartment. "So...where should I start. Oh! So, I won't tell you names, Naruto...you will have to find those out on your own...for now, let me tell you of one of the stories your father told me, of when he first met your mother in school. So, you should know, your mother had a hard time when she first moved here from her village, though I can't say why…perhaps another mystery for you to solve?"

Naruto pouted, "Are your stories going to all be filled with mysteries that I'm going to have to solve?"

"Perhaps, it's hard since I really can't say much, but you have a wild imagination, you can do the rest with what little I can say." He nodded excitedly and Kagome continued. "She was being bullied, because of her looks, and while your father loved the way she looked, the other kids continued to make fun of her for such things."

"Did dad save her?"

"No, your mother was strong...in the time I knew her, I had heard people call her the Red Hot Habanero. She was known to have a temper, and even more famous for her fighting spirit."

Naruto's eyes were sparkling with the littlest of details he was receiving for the first time.

"Your dad told me that she beat up all of the boys who made fun of her. That he would watch her, but never step in."

"Why not?"

"He told me once that he knew she could protect herself, and that it wasn't until someone tried to kidnap her, that he saved her life. That wasn't her fight, rather, it was his responsibility to protect her. She was strong though, she could protect herself from any bully...your dad, however, he let her know that he would always be there if she couldn't protect herself. There was no truer love, Naruto...your parents were one in a million."

"Why can't I know their names?" Naruto asked curiously.

"...safety...yours, and the villages...your parents were the strongest and bravest Shinobi I'd ever had the privilege of meeting...if people knew you were their child...it would be dangerous for you. However, in time, I have no doubt that you will discover more truths than what I can offer you."

Naruto looked down at his hands and smiled, "I can wait..."

"Oh?"

Nodding, he grinned up at her, "yeah! I can wait, and I'll the truth about my parents on my own! Um...but, you'll be there with me, right?"

Laughing, Kagome smiled, "I won't ever leave your side, Naruto. When you need me, I'll be there for you, I promise."

"Good, then I will become a stronger and braver shinobi than my parents!"

"Oh, you will?"

"Stronger and braver...someone who can protect the village, and you...I'll be the Hokage...believe it!"

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched Naruto leave her apartment and make his way back to his own apartment. Feeling someone staring at her, she turned around and frowned, "how long have you been lingering around, Kakashi?"

"...long enough..."

Kagome shut the door and sighed, "have you eaten?"

"I have,"

"Then can I get you a drink?" She asked, motioning towards her kitchen as she did.

Shaking his head, Kakashi stepped inside from the windowsill he'd been sitting on. "Thank you, but I'm good. So, with all of the secrets you gave to Naruto...you didn't really tell him much, did you..."

Kagome laughed, "Naruto didn't need to hear his parents whole life story, he needed to hear that he had them. Just some form of truth to hold onto. Surely you can understand that,"

"..." Kakashi held his hand out to Kagome who looked questioningly at it before reaching out and taking it in hers. "I do understand, but you are making trouble for others."

"Perhaps, but he has a right to hope, just as much as anyone else does." Warm arms pulled her into a hug and she sighed, "you are so strange, Kakashi...you won't let me share your pain, but you cling to affection..."

"Sorry,"

"No, its fine...but...I wish I could help you more than just at Night. I told you that I'd never leave you, and I meant it..."

"Those types of promises are meant to be broken, Kagome."

"No, there not..." Kagome tightened her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest as they stood there in the middle of her living room. "Have faith in me, Kakashi, like I will always have faith that you will come back to me. I can always trust in that...but please, never doubt my word."

"How can you be so sure that nothing will happen to you?"

"I have too much to live for...I'm not allowed to die yet, Kakashi...but when my time comes close, I will not make such a promise to you...I will honestly tell you goodbye."

Kakashi made out a hawk's cry from the distance and sighed, "I hope that never comes to pass...sleep well, Kagome..."

Kagome let go of Kakashi and watched him disappear from the spot he'd stood moments ago. Bringing her hand to the Shikon Jewel around her neck, she sighed. _'If you can hear me...let me protect these precious people...until it's no longer necessary for me to do so.'_

 **-x-x-x**

 **ME: Here is chapter five, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll update when I have a few hours to myself. Those hours, by the way...ore becoming fewer and fewer in-between, lol. Review, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

****You Can Reclaim Your Crown****

 ** **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/?****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 _ _Where days passed precariously slow for Kagome on most occasions, she couldn't argue that the older Naruto got, the more time seemed to noticeably sneak by her.__ _ _With age also cam a more rebellious personality. He was most definitely his mothers child.__

"What do you want?"

"Naruto! Where is he!? We saw him come by this way, Kagome. Just give us the kid and we'll leave you be."

Raising a fine brow, Kagome scoffed, "I don't need to answer to you. Now leave before I sic the hounds on you."

"What hounds?"

"Man, lets go. Kakashi had her place her name on the summoning scroll for his Ninken, it's not worth it to start a fight with her just for the boy."

"..." the man stared her down before him and the three nin behind him shot back off towards the Hokage tower.

Kagome glanced behind her and walked up to the residence she ran. Leaning against the door frame, she brought the wooden shaft of her broomstick down on the head of the little blonde haired boy who was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled in to his chest. "What did you do? Nothing so severe surely, that it'd merit four of the Hokage's lapdogs barking at my door."

Naruto laughed a little, but didn't give an answer.

"Naruto..." Kagome removed the stick from his head, having barely bopped him at all, sh knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. The broom fell from her hands and lay motionless in the doorway as she picked the ten year old up and carried him to her apartment. He stayed in the ball he was in, his head tucked away and hidden from the eyes of anyone who might happen upon them.

"Sasuke..."

Kagome tensed and closed the door behind her with her foot, lowering herself against the door, she held him close and listened.

"Some adults were talking about his family, about the massacre...about...Itachi...and Sasuke was there listening. He pushed one of the adults and knocked her over into the others. I was there and, he was just mad because they were being mean. I would have done the same...they saw me there, and I let them blame me. I'm used to it anyways. I ran beneath one of the ladies and tripped her, she was the one leading the conversation, and then I ran."

"...I see...Sasuke has been alone for three years now, going on...you've been alone for ten...you know that feeling. It's painful, isn't it."

"I never wanted anyone else to feel it...it hurts."

"I know, but you can't keep that feeling from everyone. What you can do...is be there for them. Which...is what you did. You were there for Sasuke. Albeit, quite the unconventional method of being there for someone, but still. I se no harm in what you did...but, you should probably try and avoid the market place for a while until everyone simmers down a bit. What say you?"

"...probably."

"Lets make some dinner and perhaps stop by the Uchiha district."

"We can bring Sasuke some!?"

"I don't see why not...maybe we can take ours and eat with him too."

"YEAH~!"

 _'Sasuke...the pain you feel, the heartache...you and Naruto are both so young. I'm so sorry…I couldn't do anything...I couldn't stop Itachi...I tried, and still...'_

 _ **-** **x-x-x-**_

 _ _ **(Flashback)**__

 _" _Lazy kid. Wants to share the vegetables with Sasuke and his family, but doesn't want to carry the basket." Kagome glanced up at the fool moon, it had gotten too dark to take Naruto ou__ _ _t anyways, kids were going home to bathe and sleep around this time, she may not be his mother but she took his eating and sleeping schedule quite seriously. "...I know it's late, but I didn't think it was that late..." Kagome glanced around the quiet district before a slim figure caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. "...Itachi…?" The shadows played with her eyes as he stepped out of the shadows. The boy was young,__ _ _thirteen if she remembered correctly. The talk of the village in his prodigal ways. "Where..." she glanced around and a familiar and overbearing scent suddenly assaulted her nose. "...Itachi, where is everyone...where is..."__

 _" _Dead...everyone is dead."__

 _' _Dead...no, no!' Kagome dropped the basket of vegetables and launched herself__ _ _towards the teen, hr hand moving to the kunai she normally kept strapped at her thigh. She was stopped when Itachi disappeared and reappeared right behind her, his hand catching hers and taking hold of her kunai before she could grab it. "I don't believe you!"__

 _" _What is it you don't believe? Is it proof you need?" He scoffed, "then let me show you!"__

 _ _He wrenched her face up and hr eyes met red, his__ _ _irises moving and taking her to a world of terror and torture. She watched in horror as he wiped out the entire Uchiha clan, all of them...all of them except… '...Sasuke...' she pushed herself from his hold, struggling against whatever it was he was doing to her, she pulled all of her energy and purification into her hands and brought them to his face. A gasp of air filled her lungs and sh fell to the ground as he released his hold on her. The world around her returned to normal and sh pulled herself to her feet. "Sasuke..." she said calmly. "Where is your brother!?"__

 _ _Itachi looked stunned by the ferocity of the woman before him, "I...let him go."__

 _ _She felt her heart drop. "Why did you do this Itachi? What reason did you have?! YOUR FAMILY! You killed them, but you left Sasuke...you couldn't kill your brother, so why everyone else?!"__

 _" _...why not?"__

 _" _...what?"__

 _"_ _ _I'm strong...I'm a prodigy...able to do what others cannot. I wanted to see how strong I was...but there is no challenge if I kill everyone. I needed someone who would challenge me. He's young still, but when he gets older, as h grows fueled by revenge, he will become a worthy adversary.__ _ _"__

 _" _...__ _ _is that really what you want? You brother to grow up as an avenger? Not knowing what it's like to have friends, chasing after his brother and following a shadow of what he used to idolize!? This isn't what you want, I don't believe it for a second. Itachi, please...tell me you let him go because you love him. Tell me that there is some humanity inside of you...__ _ _"__

 _" _...__ _ _you may believe what you wish...you know the truth.__ _ _"__

 _ _He vanished in a swirl of leaves and Kagome felt her heart shatter once more for the boy. However, her ultimate goal was to find Sasuke. Find him she did. Crying in the streets and shaking dreadfully from the chill of the wind and the terror of the horrors his brother had no doubt shown him. She carried him to the__ _ _hospital that night, and spent the rest of the night, well into the morning, shooing off the ANBU nin and Hokage.__

 _ _ **-x-x-x-**__

 _ _ **(End Flashback)**__

Naruto pulled Kagome by the hand down the streets of the Uchiha district. It was hard walking down the street where she knew so many people had lost their lives. "There's his house!"

The compound where Sasuke chose to remain looked so lonely, so empty… The Hokage allowed him to stay on his own though, mainly because the kid was richer than anyone else in the village...with the exception of the Hyuuga family, Kagome believed they were still a bit wealthier. Breaking away from her thoughts, she watched Naruto hesitate a bit before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

It was quiet for a bit before the door creaked open and ten year old Sasuke peaked his head out solemnly. He'd been so lively...this expression was all Kagome ever saw him with now.

"Sasuke! We brought dinner...uh...our kitchen burnt down and we were hoping that we could eat here until the fire was put out."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto, "you left the fire burning? Do I look stupid to you?" He turned and walked off back inside the house, leaving the door open so that Naruto and Kagome could follow.

"Grr..."

Kagome laughed, "let it go, Naruto. Let it go..."

Shaking his head before breaking out into a big grin, Naruto laughed. "Right!" They entered and Kagome closed the door behind her. It was a beautiful home, but still...so quiet...so lonely. "Sasuke…?"

"Hm?" He walked over with three bowls and guided them to the table.

Pausing for a moment, Kagome shook her head and smiled, "nothing...it's not important."

He shrugged and the three sat down to dinner. It was quiet, but the two boys soon started talking, and then laughing, and Kagome found herself at peace...even if it was only for a moment.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter six. I'm soooo, so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm about to go home, so I'll start chapter seven when I get there. My other laptop had all my stories and chapters and timelines on it, but it's not working right now and I can't turn it on without risking losing everything...so I can only update certain stories at the moment. Again, sorry for the late update, I hope you all enjoy~!**


	7. Chapter 7

****You Can Reclaim Your Crown****

 ** **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/?****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

"I can't believe they actually have astrology here...science isn't exactly something you see here." Kagome looked at the date on the calendar to her right. She'd gone to the book store to get a Clone Jutsu study guide for Naruto who was having trouble with the Jutsu and was, for lack of better words, too embarrassed to ask Sasuke for help...much less herself. As she was heading to the counter to pay, her eyes landed on an astrology book, naturally she'd become curious. _"Wonder what it says for me..."_

"Buy it if you want to read it."

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked into the only eye available to her. "Nice to see you, Kakashi. What brings you to Konoha?"

"I live here."

"Wait...you...you live here?!" Kagome gave a mock look of surprise, "since when?!"

"..."

"I mean, I know you periodically visit, but I wasn't aware that you actually lived here. With how I rarely see you...and all."

A laugh from behind the counter caused Kakashi to roll his eyes. Or...eye, as far as Kagome could tell. "Funny, really. I'm supposed to be with the Hokage right now, doesn't my being here mean anything to you?"

"Mnn...you got lost on the road of life...again?"

Another laugh from behind the counter had Kagome walking over and paying for both books before leaving the shop. Kakashi followed her out but said nothing.

"When were you born, Kakashi?"

"September fifteenth."

"..." Kagome flipped through the pages of the book to find the sign matching his birth date. "Hmn, a Virgo's strengths...they're loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking and practical...yeah..." She glanced at Kakashi as they rounded a corner and made their way through Kagome's personal shortcut to her inn. Trees for a good eight minutes left her with peace and quiet on most days. "They like animals, healthy food, books, nature and cleanliness...well, you're never at your house so I don't see how it can get messy to begin with." She laughed as he turned away. "Dislikes rudeness, asking for help, and taking "center stage"...not off. Not at all..."

"Sounds about right,"

"I like the weaknesses."

"I have weaknesses?" Kakashi leaned in to look at the page.

"Apparently your shy?"

He leaned in closer to Kagome, "am I?"

Blushing, she continued, "...you worry too much...you're also overly critical of yourself and others...this one is my favorite...all work and no play." She felt a hand on her wrist, gentle in touch, he took her by the hand and pulled her close. "I'm not trying to instigate anything, Kakashi. I'm only teasing you."

"I'm well aware..." He let his forehead lean against her shoulder, "I'm always gone, I know. I'm a coward...I've never once shown myself to Naruto, and I left you to watch over him all on your own."

Kagome shook her head, bringing a hand to his head band, she untied it. He made no move to stop her. "Take a day off from being Kakashi Hatake, the super ninja...be the shy, worrisome, self-critical...playful...Kakashi Hatake, just for a little while. I promise, it won't be so bad."

"...I was supposed to meet with the Hokage."

"The Hokage can wait,"

"...don't let him hear you say that."

Kagome smiled, she knew that Kakashi was well aware of her dislike for the Hokage, which is one reason she never bothered with the old man. "So what are you going to do?"

"..."

Kagome saw the conflict in his eyes and smiled sadly, placing the hitai-ate in his hand, she laughed solemnly, "send the old man my regards." She turned and left Kakashi standing and staring after her.

It was quiet for a moment when a shuffle of leaves caught his attention and he saw a head of blonde hair run out of his sight. Raising a brow, he wondered just how much the little Minato look-a-like had heard before shaking his head and placing his forehead protector back on, tugging it carefully over his eye and taking off towards the Hokage's tower. Kagome knew he couldn't put their Hokage on hold for too long, she understood that, and he knew she'd be okay waiting a bit longer...or...he at least hoped so.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Let's see, it was...October...tenth. Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Ah! Naruto!"

"Yes!"

Kagome jumped and turned to see the twelve year old running after her. "Where's Sasuke. I thought you both were training today...what happened?"

"Ah...Sasuke's fan club happened! Sakura and Ino are both really cute...especially Sakura...but they're so...annoying! They always interrupt us just as we're about to start sparring, or practicing Jutsu and Chakra control. You know, we thought we'd give it a try, walking on water...Sasuke's really close! He's like his...uh, hehe...never mind."

"You're fine, Naruto. He is like Itachi, but with that being said, Itachi isn't all bad...I know, for some reason, I don't believe that what happened that night...was all Itachi...I can't. Because I know Sasuke truly loves his brother, I want more than anything, for his brother to be innocent. I will continue to have hope in Itachi. For Sasuke..."

"...even if you say that...you found Itachi that night...you told me."

"Ah, I know...but I also told you he let Sasuke live. Some part of him couldn't hurt his baby brother. He loved Sasuke too much, he wanted him to live...I think whatever happened that night, is something neither of us would understand. There's much more to it...there must be."

Shuffling his feet in the grass, Naruto nodded his head at the book in her hand. "What were you reading a while ago?"

"Oh! I was looking up your sign! You are a Libra."

"I am?"

Kagome laughed, "Born on October tenth,"

Naruto frowned, "is a Libra good?"

Kagome smiled, sitting against a tree, she tapped the ground beside her and Naruto sat next to her. "I think so. It's fitting. A Libra is Cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded and social...which is all that you are, and if not yet...all that you'll come to be. I know, because that's how your father was, and you are your fathers son."

"All of that sounds like good stuff...I mean, everyone has faults, right?"

"Well, sure. A Libra is indecisive, avoids confrontation, carries a grudge...self-pity…but that's not all Libra's. You for instance are very decisive, a trait which comes with your headstrong determination...that is a gift from your mother. Libra's are known to like harmony, gentleness, sharing with others and the outdoors...that's you...yes?"

He nodded his head, thinking about the traits Kagome said he shared with his parents.

"They dislike violence, injustice, loudmouths and conformity...though, you are a bit of a loudmouth, the other three are things I hope you never indulge in."

"I want...to make them happy...no...I want to make them proud."

Kagome laughed, "...be happy...that will make them happy." Placing her hand on his head, she played with his hair before standing, "to make them proud is something entirely different. For them...it might be difficult."

"...what?" Naruto stood up, "what? I can do it!"

"Then, I'll tell you the last thing your mother said to you..." Kagome felt her heart swell as she chose her words carefully, a familiar aura appeared in the tree above them but she stood firmly on what she was about to say. _"Take care of yourself... Make sure to have dreams... And the confidence...to make those dreams...come true..."_

"...my mom...said that?"

Nodding, Kagome looked up and her eyes landed on Kakashi who had closed his eyes, no doubt lost in the memory of that painful moment. "Mind you, there was much more to it. Your mom talked...a lot. The basics, you know. Don't be a picky eater, grow up big and strong, bathe daily, stay warm...don't stay up too late and get plenty of sleep. Make plenty of friends...not that you need a bunch, just a few that you can really trust. Your mom was bad at this, but study hard, her words...not mine. Also, if things don't go well, don't get depressed. Respect your teachers and your seniors...so much more. She wanted to be here with you Naruto. She wanted so much to be the one to tell you these things." Her tears broke free from her eyes and fell aimlessly to the ground.

"...Kagome?"

"Hmn?"

"You knew my mom and dad...really well, didn't you..."

"About as much as anyone else did, Naruto." She said this while staring up at the sky, her eyes looking away from the boy.

"That's not true. It's why you took care of me. My whole life you've been the only one that was there, the only one that never once turned away from me. Who cared for me and...loved me...in any form of the word. You made sure I was eating well, and sleeping regularly, that I had friends and was respectful." He moved closer and pulled the book beneath the astrology one she'd been reading out. "Making sure I practice and train hard. You watched out for me for my mom and dad...because you were close to them..."

"I did what I could to ease your suffering..." Kagome sighed, "but so much more is to come, your future isn't one that will be easy, Naruto. It pains me to say this, but sooner or later, I'll have to let go and you will be on your own. I will however...always be here for when you return."

"...always?"

Kagome smiled, "I've only ever made this promise to one other person, and I intend on keeping it. _I promise...I won't ever leave your side..._ except for when you are on missions...I'll be here, running my complex..."

Naruto smiled, "that's right, you're a civilian, then I'll keep you safe no matter what. Believe it!"

"Now, go find Sasuke and get some more practice in, you're test is tomorrow, and I want you to do well. Here..." she held the book out to him and he took it thankfully with a grin. Running out of the small forest by the complex, he disappeared off towards the Uchiha district with newly born determination.

Leaves swirled around her and she felt arms wrap warmly around her.

"You talk...entirely too much."

Kagome laughed and turned around to make a snarky comment, but was silenced, by a pair of warm lips.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I don't think it's cruel. I think it's 12:30 am and I think I have to wake up at 5:30 am...so by no means was this meant to be cruel. I love all of you, and I seriously hope they're were no spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm soooo tired, and I keep having to erase things and rewrite them because I CAN'T SPELL WHEN I'M TIRED! So, I love you all, good...night….!**


	8. Chapter 8

****You Can Reclaim Your Crown****

 ** **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki...who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi...and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato...no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/?****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure****

 ** **Rated: M****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

Eyes widening, Kagome felt her heart speed up as she brought a hand to the muscular arms that held her, pushing the figure in front of her away, her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Kakashi! ...what are you thinking!"

Kakashi leaned back and pulled his mask back up to over his lips. His forehead protector falling in place as he did. "What's the big deal? Was I bad?"

"...that...no...but that's...not the point!" She brought her fingers to her lips and tried in vain to calm her breathing. She had feelings for the boy, well, man, in front of her. He hadn't been a boy for a long time, she wasn't blind, hell, she knew he liked her too...but it was difficult, or complicated. Something! She wanted to be with someone who was around more often than once every two months. She wanted someone who was ready to have a family and settle down with her, raising a child or two, not running around on suicide missions. But still...she wanted that person to be Kakashi. She'd wanted that for a few years now, but she was a coward when it came to acting on her feelings. Apparently he wasn't as shy as his astrology sign thought he was. "...why?"

"I wanted to."

"...impulsive, aren't you." Kagome sighed, __'was there any hope that he'd admit to having feelings for me?'__

"Kagome..."

"Hmn?"

"Apparently I'll be staying for a while..."

"..." Kagome chanced a glance Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage has called on the top Jonin in Konoha to remain and teach the next generation of Genin."

"Oh?" Kagome grinned, "that's great!"

"You think so? I'm not a great teacher, I'm among the toughest. None have ever passed my first test...much less managed to become my students."

"...I guess we'll just have to see."

Kakashi turned his eyes to Kagome and sighed, "during the time I'm here, I'd like to see you more often...if you'll late me, maybe I could take you out to dinner?"

Kagome smiled, "are you actually asking me out on a date?" A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Don't laugh, it's harder than it looks,"

"Oh, I'm sure. I mean, waiting for someone to ask is just as hard."

He perked up a bit at the insinuation, "so is that a yes?"

"...you can be late with anyone else, but not with me. Promise...I won't wait for you Kakashi...at least," she blushed, "...not forever..."

"Then I promise I'll never be late when it comes to you."

She scrutinized him on that comment before smiling and giving a nod of approval. "That also means...you finally get to meet Naruto."

A shuffle behind them caused Kagome to turn, Kakashi simply glanced up and made eye contact with the sole surviving Uchiha.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was looking for Naruto."

"Naruto? I thought he was training with you." Kagome frowned as Sasuke shuffled his feet uncertainly.

"Well, the truth is, while we do spar, Naruto always talks his way out of training. I know, he has trouble with his Clone Jutsu...and so, he kind of skips out. He doesn't want to fall behind, and he's even told me that he's awed by how fast I pick things up...but, that comes from years of chasing after...my brothers own prodigal status. I want to see him succeed too...but he wants to figure everything out on his own."

"...Sasuke, this time he's going to have to deal with the pain of failure. I know it's a strange request on my part, but if you could, be there when he falls...and help him on his feet again."

Sasuke nodded, "right...I'll be there. After all, he's always been there for me."

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

The next day was hazy, filled with tireless worry as Kagome waited impatiently to hear from Naruto. "You do realize that the exam isn't all that hard right?"

"It's his worst Jutsu, and I just know he's going to fail."

"Wow, way to think positive,"

Kagome glared heatedly at Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders. "He'll fail because he didn't practice like I told him to. Multiple times…!" She scoffed, "it'll be a valuable lesson for him, since he'll be watching his friends move on, he'll be one step behind them and have to work twice as hard to catch up to them."

"...you thought this through...what if he manages a clone and passes?"

Kagome smiled, "then I'll make him a big dinner tonight."

"If he doesn't?"

Kagome frowned, "I'll still probably make him a big dinner."

"...so...this is supposed to teach him-"

"KAKASHI! I don't know what to do. I'm...just his landlady...remember? All I can do really is make sure he's eating well."

Kakashi glanced away from his book and frowned, "I'm sure he sees you as more than his landlady."

"I wonder." Kagome heard the cheers of the students as they ran out of the academy. She jumped into the tree beside Kakashi and hid quietly, watching for any sign of Naruto showing up. She saw Sasuke, she saw Shikamaru and Chouji, the girls came running out, some others...finally, Naruto stepped out of the school and walked quietly towards the swing, sitting down, he watched enviously as students ran to their mothers and fathers. Sasuke walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, but Naruto just looked away. "So...it didn't go well...at all." Kagome sighed as she watched Sasuke leave and Naruto pulled his disappearance act that she'd grown so used to. "I wish I'd been wrong, Kakashi..."

"I know, but as you said. He skipped out on practice...he'd been to scared to ask for help, to ashamed to admit he needed it," Kakashi sighed, "give him some time, he most likely is too embarrassed to see you right now."

"You're probably right, I'll wait until he comes to me on his own then...I just...wish I could do more."

"..." Kakashi wasn't sure how to help the woman next to him, but he wanted to at least console her, so he gently placed his hand on hers and rubbed small circles over the back of her hand while his eyes never once left the book. Though, he was no longer reading, his eyes fell on the teacher that had been by the doorway of the school eyeing the students before suddenly disappearing. __'...hmn...'__

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I'm sorry guys, I know this one is short, and I've been putting off the "series" for a while now. I don't want to just mindlessly copy the anime word for word, if possible I'd like to side step it as much as possible with the exception of some few funny lines here and there as well as the big and important scenes. I still want this to be different then the anime. Already, Naruto is pretty close with Sasuke, and on top of that...both Sasuke and Naruto have seen Kakashi at least once before they've been placed on a team. So lets see how this story unfolds. For now, I'm tired, I went to bed much to late yesterday _(this morning)_ and I have to be at work early, so...until tonight...I mean...tomorrows tonight~!**


End file.
